junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.68
1.68FF: # Railway Rifle automatic version now reduces the damage output of the weapon to better balance it. # Assaultron Space (Nukatron) torso material fixed, shoutout to Thanatos001 for discovering this. # Cryolator ammo conversion now affects Crystallizing barrel. # Removed Holotape from recreation terminal since it's now with the magazine in the Overseer's office. # Fixed Heavy Incinerator crafting recipe (was pointing at Vaporizing Nozzle mistakenly) # Removed Featured Item keyword from the Tesla power armor parts, Lightning Gun, Salvaged Assaultron Head # Long weapon racks will now support the Cryolator # Heavy Weapon racks will use the proper setup for Harpoon guns and recognize the Plasma Cannon # Kellog's armor accidentally got the wrong legendary effect, now fixed. # Added Featured Item/Unscrappable Item keywords to Kellog's Outfit, Nuka-Girl Outfit, Nuka-World Jumpsuit, Zeke's Jacket # Added Flak Jacket support to all variations of the Vault-Tec Security body armor. # Gen 1 Synths, Gen 2 Synths, Robots, Nick Valentine, Turrets, and Vertibirds will no longer bleed from weapon effects. # Fixed NavMesh for several Diner items. 1.68F: # Fixed an issue where converting the ammo type for the Cryolator could conflict with the Crystallizing barrel. # Fixed mod association issue with the Crude Blowback's short grip. # Removed muzzle attachment from No Barrel Railway Rifle addon. # Increased Railway Rifle shotgun spread. # Fixed Railway Rifle instance naming rules. # Added metal fence, chain fence to scrap recipes. 1.68E: # Fixed the Holotape issue with RoboCo Fun Atomic Command issue (tape was reversed). # Created a Red Menace RobCo fun magazine, placed in Vault 111. # Nuka Mix books can now be put on Magazine shelves. # Folders and Burnt Books/Magazines can now be scrapped for cloth. # Removed the vendor restrictions on the Railway Rifle spikes. # Made the resource-to-spikes ratio make a lot more sense for Railway Spikes ammo crafting. 1.68: # Minuteman and Brotherhood attacks due to Nuka-World will now tell you which they are instead of a generic descriptor # Reorganized the store vendor stalls so they are better grouped together. # Fixed issue with .44 color swaps affecting the grip. # Added Disciples variant of the Sharpshooter's grip for the .44 # Fixed an issue where Amelia would only randomly drop That Gun on death. Additionally, she'll have no ammo when it drops. # Reduced the weight of the Pipe Revolver (4 -> 3) # The Prototype Railway Rifle will no longer be affected by instance naming rules (it's unmoddable and meant as a prop) # Added new Null barrel to the Railway Rifle, transforms it into a shotgun. # Added a series of new receiver options to the Cryolator. # Created Advanced .45 Receiver for Pipe Revolver, on par with .308 Receiver. Rather than depreciate the .308, allows the revolver to excel as a .45 # The Crude Blowback is still in kind of a beta-phase for JM, as if you notice it lacks a lot of the receiver upgrades the other weapons get.